


It's Just a Cold

by Tealshirt



Series: Roommates [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve is sick, bucky takes care of him, just a little cold, not like deathly ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate the world. Actually no I just hate being sick.” He grumbled. Bucky rubbed his back and laid down beside him. “Buck no. You have to go to work. I’ll be fine.” <br/>Bucky hummed and snidely remarked a inevitable "Nope."<br/>Steve sneezed and elbowed him, making the other man jump back. “You can’t miss work every time I get sick.”<br/>"You watch me, punk. Besides," he shuffled closer despite knowing the dangers of Steve’s elbows. Steve coughed, body jolting and jostling Bucky behind him. “I told you to stay out of the cold.” Bucky said.<br/>Steve dug his elbow in once more and groaned. Bucky pulled up the blanket until only Steve’s hair was peaking out from beneath it and tugged him closer until there was no space between them. Steve pushed his face into Bucky's neck and dozed right off, Bucky following shortly after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I am nearing the end of this series. And by that I mean I am running out of ideas. Feedback is welcome and very appreciated! Not Beta read.

Steve slowly woke up. He heard movement, but in his current state between asleep and waking he couldn't open his eyes to find he source of it. Blearily he opened his eyes and groaned. The room was spinning and he felt his stomach roll, and quickly shut his eyes. Bucky was at his side in an instant, cupping his face delicately. “You alright Stevie?” He asked, worried.

Steve groaned again and huffed. ”I’m sick.” He said, his nose stuffy, his throat raw. Bucky slowly ran his hands through Steve’s hair, and shushed him. “Don’t talk. Let me go get some medicine.” Steve nodded and Bucky left. Steve turned to his side and listened to him moving around in the other room. He heard Bucky talking, head his pitch get quieter as he shut the door to their bedroom and then nothing.

Five minutes later he came back with an ibuprofen and some water, pulling Steve to a sitting position. He groaned in agony when the room spun once more and his stomach lurched dangerously. He held out a hand to stop the upward pull, freezing in position for a moment. “Come on, open up.” Bucky encouraged.Steve obeyed and opened his mouth letting Bucky place the little pill on his tongue.

He drank from the glass and slowly reclined back.“I hate the world. Actually no I just hate being sick.” He grumbled. Bucky rubbed his back and laid down beside him.

“Buck no. You have to go to work. I’ll be fine.” Bucky hummed and snidely remarked a inevitable "Nope."

Steve sneezed and elbowed him, making the other man jump back. “You can’t miss work every time I get sick.”

"You watch me, punk. Besides," he shuffled closer despite knowing the dangers of Steve’s elbows. Steve coughed, body jolting and jostling Bucky behind him. “I told you to stay out of the cold.” Bucky said.

Steve dug his elbow in once more and groaned. Bucky pulled up the blanket until only Steve’s hair was peaking out from beneath it and tugged him closer until there was no space between them. Steve pushed his face into Bucky's neck and dozed right off, Bucky following shortly after him.

  ....

Bucky woke up hot and sweaty. Steve was an un-moving lump on his chest, and although he didn't want to wake the other man up, he had an insistent urge in his bladder. Once Steve was off of him, wrapped like an octopus around a pillow instead, Bucky rushed into the bathroom, skidding on socked feet in the hallway.

He came out of the bathroom feeling much better, and decided to make Steve and himself breakfast. Lunch, considering the hour, really.

Bucky made bacon and pancakes, then he put it all on a tray and carried it to their bedroom. The door was already cracked open and pushed it open fully, catching it with his foot at the last minute so that it wouldn't slam and hit the wall. After he set the tray down beside the bed and he gently shook Steve awake. Steve made noises of discontent and shoved lightly, swatting and rolling away. "Lea' me 'lone Buck." He grumbled.

"Nope." Bucky said, yanking the blanket Steve had rolled himself up in. Steve yelped and rolled and Bucky was left holding the blanket. Steve glared at him and flopped his head back down on the pillows. "What?" He demanded impatiently.

"I made us breakfast. Sit up and eat it."

"I don't really-"

"Stevie your never gonna get better if you don't eat something. You'll only make yourself worse." Steve sighed and dug himself from the spot he had created for his head. He held out his hand and Bucky placed the blanket it in and turned to grab the tray. Steve wrapped it around himself, and let Bucky place the food in his lap. "Eat it, Stevie." He encouraged. Steve glared at him as he ate, finishing off every last bit. Bucky beamed and took the plate away before wrapping Steve back in his arms.

Steve snuggled down and returned to sleep, leaving Bucky wide awake and worried. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take a lot of time off work, but he certainly didn't wanna leave Steve with no one to check up on him. He managed to untangle himself from the other man's grip once more. He took the dirty dishes and his phone and made his way into the living room to make a call.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hey! Bucky! How's it going?" Sam's voice came through the speaker.

"Good. So..I was wondering if your busy tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

"Okay, well I have to work tomorrow,but Steve is sick and I don't feel exactly comfortable leaving him here alone."

"You want me to come babysit your boyfriend?"

"No, no. I just want someone to be here you know..worst case scenario."

"Alright. I'll be over about 8?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Later." Sam said before hanging up.

Bucky sat down on the couch and dialed the second number in his contacts. The phone rang multiple time before it was answered. A deep manly voice answered, "Hello? Hello? Anyone there? This is Becca's phone, but she's in the bathroom right now- oh hey, never mind there she is- Hey Becca who is "Bucky? Like four y's at the end?" There was a lot of shuffling and muffled curses on the other end before his sister picked up. "Hey Bucky?" She asked nervously.

"Hey Becca. Did I interrupt something?" He asked, chuckling.

"Nope." She replied popping the 'P'. "My guest was just leaving."

"I'm sure. I hope you used protection."

"Bucky! Of course we did! What do you take me for?"

"An adult most definitely. So listen...Steve is pretty sick right now and I was just wondering if you maybe had any ideas for things to make him feel better?"

"Mom's special soup. The one she used to make when it got really cold, and we had the heating up as high as we could afford to, and we were all wrapped in blankets and huddled together."

"Hmmm..Not a bad idea. Anything else?"

"Uhhh. Have lot's of tissues at the ready?"

"Helpful." He said, sarcasm leaking through heavily.

"Thanks. That all?" She asked.

"Yeah. Talk to you soon."

"Take care Bucky." She said, hanging up. Bucky got up and went back into the bedroom. He grabbed the book Steve had been trying to get him to read for weeks and sat down on the mattress. Steve instantly curled towards his warmth. Bucky pulled the blanket over him more, and cracked open the book. 

....

Sam came over the next day and sat with Steve until Bucky could get home. They sat around and watched Lord of the Rings movies, and Bucky came home to Steve conked out on the couch, drooling all over the pillows, and Sam in the arm chair, eating them out of house and home.

"In my defense-" Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender, "-he told me to make myself at home."

Bucky snorted and tapped his head as he walked through to the bedroom. "It's fine. You wanna stay for dinner? I was thinking takeout?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sam shouted from his place in the living room.

Bucky ordered their food and they sat; Bucky under Steve's feet on the sofa, Steve, awake but just barely, and Sam in the armchair, eating their dinner.

Bucky put Steve in bed and followed Sam to the door. "Hey thanks for taking care of him today."

Sam smiled and shook his head, "It's really no big deal." He said.

"It is to me. I guess tomorrow he will just have to be careful though, since I can't get off again."

"Hey, he'll be fine. Remember Steve's a big boy, even if he does weigh a solid 90 pounds soaked." Sam said backing down the hallway.

"I know. Bye Sam." Bucky replied, waving and shutting the door.

....

Steve huffed and curled into a tighter ball. The cold seemed to be sitting in his bones, a constant chill, that just wouldn't leave. He pushed himself up and stumbled to Bucky's dresser. He dug around for a sweater and added it on top of his own long sleeve and then he dug around for another pair of socks. Bucky kept all his cozy socks in the back of the drawer and Steve rummaged around until he found the pair he wanted. He yanked them out and shut the drawer, stumbling back to the bed and putting on the socks. He threw himself onto the middle of the bed and pulled the blanket back up, tucking himself into a ball underneath the blanket and closed his eyes.

Bucky had already left for the day, leaving Steve truly alone for the first time since he had been sick. Steve knew Bucky was only worried for him, but Steve had been sick before he had Bucky, and been fine, and he would be fine now. Steve was just starting to go back to sleep, aware of his surroundings but starting to dream, when his phone began going off. He growled in irritation and got up to find his phone. "Hullo?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Stevie? I was just calling to check up on you."

"Bucky, i'm fine. I was in the bathroom." He lied. He didn't wanna make Bucky feel bad for waking him up. "Alright. Take some medicine and go back to bed alright?"

"Will do, buddy."

"Love you." Bucky whispered.

"Love you too. Now go back to work ya big jerk." Steve replied.

Bucky laughed on the other end and they both hung up the phone.

Steve rolled out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen. On his way through the living room he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders like the cloak of an aging king. He was looking in the refrigerator, getting more frustrated by the second when he didn't find anything he wanted. He had to stand on his tiptoes to see everything on the top shelf, and there, sitting right in the middle was a blue Tupperware container with a sticky note stuck to the front. He ripped the note off and leaned into the light provided by the fridge to read it.

_Steve,_

_This is my ma's special homemade soup, guaranteed to cure any ick. Eat some please?_

_Love you, Bucky. _

Steve tossed the note behind him and yanked the container down. Getting a bowl from an upper shelf and pouring some soup in, he then placed it in the microwave. Steve set the time on the microwave and went and turned on the television in the living room. The microwave dinged and he grabbed a spoon and got the bowl from the microwave. He hesitantly took a spoonful of the hot liquid. It was pretty good. He took the bowl to the living room and curled up on the couch. He ate most of the bowl and laid back on the couch with the blanket pulled up to chin, watching the television.

....

Steve shot up, throwing himself into awareness. He must have dozed off on the couch. He was woke up by a loud slamming sound that echoed wildly through the apartment. Bucky was by his side in a instant, hand rubbing his back. "You alright?"

Steve nodded and exhaled. "The door shutting scared me. I was asleep."

"Awh, shit Stevie. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine. I needed to get up anyways. Will you help me to the bathroom? I really wanna bathe." Steve asked, sliding to the edge of the couch. Bucky nodded and gripped Steve's elbow, helping him walk towards the bathroom. "Here sit on the toilet and i'm gonna turn on the water and go get you some clothes." Steve nodded and waited for Bucky, hearing him hum in the other room as he gathered clothes. Steve smiled and ducked his head, thankful that he had someone like Bucky even if he was coddled. Bucky came back into the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter. He switched off the water and gestured for Steve to stand.Steve obeyed and began to strip off his clothes, Bucky helping him balance as he shed his pants.

Steve stepped into the tub and sank down into the hot water. He immediately felt his muscles relax and he sighed. Bucky sat beside the tub and rubbed his hands along Steve's back. "Here duck down real quick." Bucky whispered. Steve did, and felt warm water cascade down over his head. Bucky's hands were in his hair massaging, and washing it, and Steve closed his eyes and let him. Bucky was singing softly under his breath and Steve grinned and hummed along. Bucky finished washing him up and helped him out of the tub and into clean clothing. "Better?" He asked, gently drying off Steve's hair.

"Yeah. Thanks." Steve said. Bucky trailed after Steve into the bedroom and watched as he crawled under the covers. Steve patted the bed and Bucky shook his head. "No, no. I'm gonna shower and eat something and then I'll be back." Steve groaned, and Bucky smiled apologetically, gathering clothes for his own shower.

"Well hurry back lover boy." Steve called as Bucky left the room. Bucky laughed and Steve smiled as he curled up under the blankets, and went to sleep. 

....

Steve jumped when he felt a himself be pulled closer to something warm. He sighed and pushed his body back against it. "Hey Buck." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hey baby. Just go back to sleep alright? Didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine." Steve whispered.

They laid in silence, thoughts running through Steve's head while Bucky breathed against his neck. Steve closed his eyes and whispered, "Hey Bucky?"

"Yeah Stevie?" Bucky asked.

"Love you."

"I love you too, punk." Bucky answered back.

"Hey Bucky?" Steve asked, yawning.

"Yeah?"

"We should get married." Steve hummed. Bucky didn't breath for a second, and Steve cracked and eye open, ready to turn over and make sure he didn't break him. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I am." Steve replied.

"Alright."

"When?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Let's decide in the morning?" Bucky answered.

"Alright."

Steve fell asleep first, dreaming pleasantly of what was to come.

 

 


End file.
